


Stranger Things Have Come to Pass

by TheRedAssassin



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAssassin/pseuds/TheRedAssassin
Summary: He's not exactly sure what made him glance across the road or why he decides it's a good idea to jog up to the strangely dressed lady, but he's here now, standing in front of her, at a lost of words as she studies him from behind black glasses; her gray eyes shinning with mirth. Her brightly colored lips tip up "What's a little lamb like you doing out of bed  so late in the night?"





	

Hasetsu is mostly dark, only a few sickly yellow lights gleam in the distance; a few weak gray beams of moon peak out behind the cloud cover, faintly lighting the sleeping city and ever thrumming sea waves. It's mostly quiet as well; at the most occasional barks of stray dogs, a few chirps of cicadas, and the near-silent humming of streetlights. Old sodium lamps with soft white glow puddle around the empty street and sidewalk.

It's nearly blissful Yuuri thinks as his feet slap on the pavement of bridge. Despite it being a little past midnight, he's not particularly bothered by the lack of people but more embraces the empty slumbering world as he makes his way back to Yu-topia. The chilly air of the day has become colder, not enough to seem freezing but enough to nip and sting his face and hands; it a large contrast from built up heat and sweat sticking to him under the blue jacket he has on. About half way over the bridge he slows to fast paced walk; not slow enough to loose his momentum, but enough to catch his breath and tuck his stinging hands into pockets. 

The current song he's listening to comes to an end with a flourish of violins and drums before moving onto the next song with a fast tempo piano and a smooth female voice. It's not exactly something he wants to listen to at the second. So with a semi numb sensation in his hand, he pulls out his phone and clicks through a songs. His head's tilted and the phone bright in the darkness, but he somehow catches the motion in his preferential view. 

Glancing up, he spots a woman in a black, her hair bounces while her shawl sways lazily as she strolls on the opposite side of the road. Yuuri's pretty sure she hadn't been on the bridge before he looked at his phone. 

 

He's not exactly sure why he decides it's a good idea to jog up to the strangely dressed lady, but he's here now, standing in front of her at a lost of words, as she studies him from behind black glasses; her gray eyes shinning with mirth. 

Despite his initial curiosity of the woman, he finds himself embarrassed at his actions; his cheeks flaring up. Her brightly colored lips tip up before she winks. A chuckle escapes her throat as Yuuri becomes even more flustered and his face becoming brighter. 

"What's a little lamb like you doing out of bed so late in the night?"

"I-I'm just out for a run." he manages to stumble out, the words a little jumbled together in his haste to get the rest of the sentence out. 

"Ah. I'm out for a walk myself." She smoothly replies. The clanky highshoes she wears begs to differ. 

"Say" she begins after a long pause "Where's the fellow you're normally with, the one with white hair?"

"Victor? H-he's probably asleep in the inn now." 

"Oh? That's disappointing. I suppose another time then." Her tongue clicks as do her heels sidestepping him. 

She pauses for a second. "Oh and good luck Yuuri". 

"I- uh, tha-" he starts, turning to face her "-nk you?". 

The sidewalk behind him lays empty.


End file.
